Hurricane
by Red0313
Summary: Scully and Diana at the beach with Mulder. Somewhat a jealous fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone Ive written another story! Let me know what you think! No copyright i intended

Skinner has a terrible sense of humor, or maybe he has a really great sense of humor. It kind of depends on who you ask. If you ask me, I could strangle him. If you ask Mulder, I am sure he'd be just fine with it all.

So here we all are by the beach. By all, I mean, Diana, Mulder, and me. There was a case that took us rather close to the beach, and I love the water. Apparently Diana also loves the water. Whatever.

"Fox, let's go down to the beach. We're so close we can walk," she flirts, although Mulder is oblivious.

"How about it, Scully," he directs the question towards me. "Pack a bag, and we can all head down there. How about thirty minutes," he looks at Diana and me. Diana makes a face. I think she meant just the two of them, but Mulder included me.

And what was I supposed to do? Should I say no? Should I let them go alone? There was quite a few options. But, I've really never been one to back down from a challenge. And, lets be honest, I did not want Mulder alone with Diana. The thought of those two alone made me sick. Why, I don't know. I had no claim on Mulder, but neither did she. If she wanted to play those reindeer games, than I would play the same game back.

"Sure, Mulder. I can be ready in twenty, I just need to get my suit on and pack some essentials," I smiled. I wasn't going to flirt. Why should I flirt? I didn't want to make it obvious. I could also get ready in five, because Mulder was always taking me somewhere last minute.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard a knock on my door while I was adding sunscreen to my bag.

"Hi, Mulder, I am almost ready."

"I thought I'd meet you here so that we can walk down together," he claimed. How thoughtful.

"Do you want to stop and grab Diana first, or should we just head down," I quizzed. The answer was going to make things a lot more interesting. He chose the right answer, and I felt a little victorious, and slightly ashamed at how excited I was.

"She can find her own way down to the beach. She's a big girl," he lamented.

"Let's do it than," I cheered, a little too happily.

When we got down to the shore, Diana showed her face. She was later than I thought she might have been, given it was her idea.

"Fox, I stopped by your room and you weren't there. What gives," she pouted.

"Oh, well, I was finished packing early so I grabbed Scully. I didn't want to rush you. I figured you'd find your way. I'm sorry," he apologized. He did look sorry, too. Poor guy was definitely conflicted between us two. I almost felt guilty. But, I didn't. My mother would not be proud.

"Whatever," she said, with a bit more attitude than I thought she might give.

And it was only going to get better, or worse, depending on who you ask. Once we found our spot, I laid my towel out, threw my sun hat on, and opened my bottle of water, preparing to relax a little. I started to lather myself with sunscreen, having no problem with the front of my body. I knew I would need someone to get my back. The problem was, Diana was going to have the same problem, only she didn't use sunscreen. She used tanning lotion. Unfortunately, I am too white to be doing that.

"Scully, would you like a little help. I am not sure your little arms can reach your back," he joked. He was serious though.

"Could you please get my back, Mulder," I admitted. I made sure to check out Diana's face, while I asked. She looked pretty defeated. That was kind of my point though.

Mulder got close to my ear, so that nobody could hear what he said. Score for me.

"There's nothing I'd rather do," he whispered into my ear, sending chills down my back and arms. I shivered. Mulder noticed. Diana rolled her eyes and scoffed a bit. Mulder was once again oblivious. It must be a guy thing.

I gave him the sunscreen and he went to work on my back, massaging and making sure he got every nook and cranny. It felt amazing.

"You're very thorough, Mulder," I chuckled. "Thank you."

"Well, I'd rather you not sunburn that milky white skin," he tossed back.

"Well than, I'll make sure to have you reapply in two more hours. You can never be too safe," I leered.

"I look forward to it, too. Maybe I can even get the front," he joked. I wasn't going to let that happen, no matter how much I'd like to make Diana jealous. Some things were just not meant for an audience.

He recapped the sunscreen and threw it back in my bag. "If I start looking like a lobster, turn me over, please," I tossed at him, laying down on my belly.

"I'll keep an eye on you partner," he winked. And then Diana ruined the moment.

"Fox, now that you're finished with Dana, would you mind putting some tanning lotion on me? I'd really appreciate it." She was too smug for my liking. But here's the thing. Her tanning lotion was the spray on kind, so Mulder did not have to touch her at all. I grinned to myself. Another point for team Scully.

"Sure, Diana. I can do that for you," he replied, almost too sweetly for my liking. But, I shook it off.

After he sprayed her down, she looked a little bummed out that he didn't rub in the lotion, but she didn't mention it.

"Mulder, you should also put some sunscreen on your body," I informed him. And I didn't say it just for kicks. I really did not want to have to deal with a sunburnt Mulder.

"Or you could use some tanning lotion," I heard over his shoulder. I almost forgot she was there.

"Thanks, Diana, but sun screen is probably the smarter option. I hear it keeps the wrinkles at bay."

She was very unhappy with me. And I briefly wondered what kind of retaliation she had planned for me. In theory, she is more powerful than me. She has all the important people wrapped around her finger, and I also don't believe she's one of the good guys. But, Mulder and I already had that fight. I didn't need to bring it back up.

After I applied his sunscreen we laid around for a while, and I must have dozed off. I heard Mulder calling my name.

"Scully, you're looking a little pink. Maybe you should flip over," he suggested.

"How long have I been on my stomach," I asked, sleepily.

"About forty-five minutes. Nothing crazy, but I think it's time to rotate. Maybe even get a snack. I can run up to that little store. It's about a two minute walk," he asked. I was feeling a little hungry, too.

"Thank you, Mulder. Could you get me some kind of juice, too," I smiled.

"Of course, no problem. Diana, what would you like," he politely offered.

"Fox, I'd love some kind of fruit, if you don't mind," she charmed. I hate that she called him Fox.

"Alright, juice and fruit. I got it. I'll be back in a moment," he said to nobody in particular.

And once he was out of ear shot, that's when Diana attacked. I knew she would.

"You know we had a relationship," she spat out.

"I know, Diana. You're not telling me anything I don't already know," I answered back. There was absolutely no way I was going to get snotty to her face.

"Oh, so he told you," she asked.

"We've spoken about it, Diana. Whatever or whoever is in his past, cannot be changed and it will remain there," I smartly responded. Maybe I could get a little snotty.

"We'll see about that," she tossed back. And Mulder happened to walk up just at that moment. He was quicker than we both anticipated. Maybe he knew there would be a small cat fight once he left.

"The store wasn't busy. Scully, here's some pineapple juice for you, and I made sure to get you a turkey club, no mayo. Diana, I got you a selection of fruit and some apple juice," he seemed rather proud.

I was silently proud of him for knowing my typical sandwich order. He really did pay attention.

We sat and ate our lunch in relative silence. Diana, of course, offered Mulder a piece of pineapple between her fingers and he took it with his mouth. Score one for Diana. I was slightly annoyed, but I wasn't going to let anyone know that. It wouldn't kill me to let her score a couple of times.

After we ate lunch, and cleaned up, I went back to laying in the sun.

"Fox, I'm going to get in the water, would you like to join me," she asked in a tone that I was not fond of, at all.

"Sure, I'll be right behind you, Diana."

"Scully, let's get in the water," he begged.

"Mulder, I don't know. I'm enjoying my time in the sun," I whined. Really, I just didn't want to be around Diana.

"Well, than I guess I will just have to throw you in," he laughed. And I thought he was kidding. But, he scooped me up, throwing me over his shoulders. It didn't take much. He held me tight, right below my bottom. I was wiggling and playfully slapping his back the whole way. But, I was also laughing. I haven't laughed in a while.

"Mulder, don't. I don't want my hair wet," I screamed, like a teenage girl.

"You're going in, Scully. Whether you like it or not, you're going in," he cheered.

And he ran and walked into the deep end, and at that point I could hang on to him, or swim. I knew which option I was going to take. So, I held on to him for dear life, and the water was actually quite warm.

"See, it's not so bad, Scully. And you look adorable with your hair wet," he added, brushing a strand out of my eyes.

"You're just being nice, Mulder. I look like a drowned rat," I shot back. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and was attached to his side.

"Fox, what are you doing over there. I am sure Dana can swim," Diana made a remark. She knew I couldn't touch. She knew I was small. She wasn't though. She walked over to us, and gave me the evil eye.

"Mulder, she's right. I'm going to swim back and dry off," I added. And that was my plan. He could either stay or go. I was curious what he would do.

"OK, I am right behind you, Scully, just give me a moment," he looked into my eyes. The silent communication was enough for me. He was telling me he was going to handle the situation. He knew we had a situation on our hands.

It was warm enough that I didn't need to dry off, and it was time to get some sun on my front. I was wearing my two piece, black bikini. The bottoms were not full coverage, and the top was a halter low cut. It gave me great cleavage. I knew laying on my back would make my body look pretty damn good. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sun.

About fifteen minutes later, I felt water droplets on my stomach. "Hey, Scully. Whatchya doing," he smiled, clearly looking me up and down. I wonder how long he'd been checking me out.

"Did I fall asleep again," I asked. I kept doing that. That was a dangerous game.

"I think you were just dozing," Diana walked back to the room. I think she's mad at me.

"Why would she be mad at you," I asked sweetly. I knew exactly why she might be mad at him.

"Apparently, I should have know that it was supposed to be just her and me at the beach today. She's mad I invited you. I guess," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He really was clueless.

"Oh," and that's all I said.

"It's ok. I told her you and I are just partners," he explained. And it almost felt like he was playing a game right back with me.

"Right," I swalllowed hard. "That's true." I was sad. I felt like I had lost the game. I shouldn't have played the game. I broke my own heart. What was I thinking?

"I think you got a few more freckles on your face, Scully," he went to point out, and I swatted his hand away, feeling sad and angry at the same time.

"I think I'll head back to my room," I gave my best smile, packing my bag back up, haphazardly.

He looked genuinely confused. But I didn't really care at this point.

"Did I do something, Scully. If I did, I am sorry," he whined.

"Mulder, if you don't know what you did, than you shouldn't apologize. That's ridiculous."

"If I hurt your feelings, that wasn't my intention. I never want to hurt you, Scully," he sad with a tone that made my heart skip a beat. This man really did care about me. I'd never find another human being that cared about me so much.

"I know, Mulder," I forced a smile. Mulder always had pure intentions with me, unless it was when he was ditching me. Even then, he had his reasons.

As I started to walk away, with my head hanging low, thinking I got what I deserved, I heard him call after me.

"Scully, are we still on for dinner? You wanted to check out that nice little seafood place," he gave me those soulful eyes. The ones that I just cant resist.

"Um," I paused. He looked hopeful, and he really did look sorry. "Yeah, of course," I said very gloomy. I really just wanted to hole up in my hotel room. But, I bought a little black dress and everything, so I might as well put it to use.

"Okay, I made reservations at six. I'll see you in a couple hours," he confirmed.

"I'll be ready," I promised.

He grinned back at me, grabbing his towel and bag. To make matters worse, he walked me back to my hotel room, which was two doors down from his. When we arrived early today, I'd ran to the car for my wallet. Diana took that opportunity to get her room closer to Mulder, knowing there was a connecting door. I wondered if they opened it like we always did. I was torturing myself.

Recently, Mulder and I would ask the front desk for connecting doors when we made reservations. When we got to the room, the first thing we'd do was unlock our doors. At night, we'd, of course, close the door, but leave it unlocked. I felt connected to him, for lack of better word.

After getting into my room, finally, I undressed and immediately got into the shower. I needed to wash off all the sunscreen Mulder had generously applied. I smiled at that. Then I frowned because of what happened today. I couldn't let it bother me, and I was the one who was having dinner with Mulder tonight. So I needed to let it go. I was acting like a teenager, not a capable FBI Agent. What had gotten into me?

TBC?

RED 0313


	2. Chapter 2

So here is something y'all might not know. It's impossible to post another chapter to from your IPhone. Sorry it took so many tries.

Hey, all. I did my best to make this in character. I hope you enjoy!

Once I got out of the shower, I dried of my body and shook off my insecurities. There was absolutely no reason for the way I was feeling right now. I will be fine, I told myself. No matter what the outcome, I would be fine. I knew deep down, I would support Mulder's decision, whether he was with Diana or not. To be honest, my biggest problem right now was my hair. The humidity was doing me no favors. My deodorant would be tested tonight.

I finally decided to leave my hair in its natural waves. There was no point in straightening it. I just hoped that when it dried, it would look more beach waved than if I had just rolled out of bed. My next obstacle was my make-up. I wanted to look like I gave some kind of effort. But, I didn't really pack for a date. I packed because I thought we were out here on business. So much for being prepared, Dana.

Foregoing foundation because of the humidity, I left my beauty mark showing. I thought it might add a nice touch to my coral blush, glossy, red lips, and very black mascara. My lashes were a bit more prominent tonight, but what the hell. It really made my eyes pop.

Once I thought my look was complete, I went to the hotel closet and pulled out my dress. I honestly do not know why I brought it. I never bring formal, date night clothes on a case. Something told me to bring it though. Must be fate. It was strapless and sleeveless. It was one of my most daring outfits, but it made my collar bones look amazing. It fell just above my knees and was made of a fabric that shimmered. It made me feel sexy. Honesty, how often do I feel sexy? My work suits don't exactly scream 'take me now.'

I was struggling with the zipper in the back, when I heard a knock on the door. I glanced at my watch. He was five minutes early. Interesting.

"Hey, Mulder," I smiled, opening the door.

"Oh, Im sorry, I think I have the wrong room," he joked. "Scully, I love what you've done with your hair," he reached out and touched it. I was happy with my decision.

"Thank you. I actually didn't do anything to it," I chuckled, guiltily. Would you mind zipping my dress. I can't seem to reach the zipper."

"Well, don't wear your hair like that to work. I'll be beating agents off you more than usual." I also found that interesting.

When he grabbed the zipper, I felt his hand skim my back, and I jumped.

Slightly embarrassed I said, "oh, your hands are cold." His hands were not cold. He touched my lower back. The spot he always touches. Except, he hasn't ever really touched it bare. I found I liked the feeling almost too much.

"Are you ready to go, Scully. Our reservation is in fifteen minutes. It's just down the road a bit, I was thinking we could walk. It'd be a shame to take this nice weather for granted."

"Let me grab some shoes and my purse, then I should be ready to go," I grinned. I was feeling giddy. Dana Scully does not feel giddy. I briefly wondered what tonight was going to bring. If Mulder kept this sweetness up, I was going to jump him at the dinner table.

We walked into the restaurant, and it was beautiful. The lights were dimmed, each table had a lit candle, the napkins were cloth, and there were booths. I hoped we got a booth.

"Hi, Welcome to Victoria's. Do you have a reservation tonight," the young hostess asked. Even the wait staff was dressed fancy. Where were we?

"The name is Mulder."

"Yes. Mr. Mulder, I have you over here in this booth for you and your wife. Please follow me."

I smiled up at Mulder. People were always confusing us for a married couple. It didn't bother me at all. It also didn't seem to bother Mulder. My stomach was filling with butterflies.

To make matters even worse, or better, depending on who you ask, Mulder grabbed my hand and walked me to the table. I damn near pulled him out of the restaurant and back to my hotel room. But, no, Dana Scully was not that person. Melissa Scully, howerever, was. I always wished I was a bit more spontaneous and forward, like her. If she wanted something, she took it.

I was the woman that was going to make him take me out on a few dates and then make my decision. With Mulder, I think my decision was already made. I was just terrified.

Here is something not many people know about me. When I get out of my comfort zone, I resort to running directly to whatever makes me feel comfortable. I am a scientist. Change is a bit tough for me. I don't like the way it makes me feel. So, I did it. I jumped back into Agent Scully. Classic move. I felt like that one guy I went out with a few years back. Ellen set me up with him after her son's birthday party. All the guy did was talk about his divorce. Here I was, about to do basically the same damn thing.

"So, I think the briefing tomorrow is at nine. I'd like to get there a bit early so we can get up to speed with the rest of the class. I do not want to be kept in the dark, like usual," I sassed.

"Do you usually talk about work when you go on dates? Because, I don't want to talk about the case. We can talk all you want about it tomorrow," he suggested. And I felt incredibly guilty. Here he was being sweet and I was deflecting, because that's exactly what I do. So I vowed to try a bit harder.

"Is this a date," I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes. I was under the impression that you were letting me take you out on a date tonight. Was I wrong," he paled.

"Do you think we know how to date, Mulder. It's been a very long time for me."

"Well, I've been benched. I haven't played in a while. But, I think I still have some game left. At least, I hope," he confessed, and he sounded genuine.

"That's an interesting metaphor," I laughed.

"Here, let me see if I still got it. Now just remember, this is warm up. It doesn't count until the game," he slyly said. He was slick.

"First, you tell her how pretty she looks. Which, I already kind of did. But, I want to say it again. You look absolutely perfect tonight. Jaw dropping, and you're glowing. But, you're always beautiful. Don't get me wrong. Thank you for giving me a chance tonight," he beamed.

Damn him. "That was good work, Mulder. Coach is proud. And thank you," I cooed, a little too much.

"Scully, this could be fun. Let's pretend this is our first date, and we are getting to know each other."

I wanted to mention that it was our first date, but was it? My curiosity was peaked.

"What are the basics," I hesitated. Obviously it's been more recent for Mulder's dating life than mine. It made me a bit sad.

"So basically," he chuckled, "we just ask each other random questions. Kind of like Coke or Pepsi. You played that growing up, right?"

"Yes, but Mulder, you already know everything about me. It'll hardly come as a surprise."

"Scully, you may be surprised what we don't know about each other. Besides, I said pretend. If you don't want to play, that's okay too."

"No. I want to play. You start."

"Okay, rapid fire, it's quick and honest. I'll do five and then you can do five."

"Orange soda or grape?"

"Grape," I quickly said. And he made a disgusted face.

"Sweet or salty?"

"Salty," I smiled.

"Summer or Spring?'

"Summer."

"Scooby Doo or Tom and Jerry?"

"Scooby Doo, all the way," I grinned. Our life was a lot like Scooby Doo actually.

"Roses or Daisies?"

"Daisies." I like the simple things in life. Roses are just too much.

"Lace or silk?"

"Mulder, you used up your five questions," I chided.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he shrugged. "You're to smart for me, Scully. Your turn."

"Blue or green?"

"Blue," he smiled. "Like your eyes." I rewarded his comment with a genuine smile.

"Morning or evening?"

"Evening," and it was a quick answer.

"Superman or Batman?"

"Superman!"

"Piercings or tattoos?"

"Tattoos."

"Silk or Lace?" That's right. That glass of wine Mulder ordered for me, without asking, was making me bold. He did not order my food though. Mulder knew that I always thought a man ordering for a woman was a bit old school, and I am fiercely independent.

"Lace." I figured.

"Thank you for stealing my question, Scully. Thief," he accused.

"You're very welcome. And you were right, Mulder. That was fun. I'm sorry I teased you."

"It's alright, Scully. It's not the first time, and it probably wont be the last. Should we try learning some things about each other we don't know. Sort of like fun facts?"

He was really laying it on tonight. I loved that Mulder wanted to know little things about me.

"Sure. But keep it a secret. Nobody can know," I warned.

"You can trust me, Scully. Why don't you start us off this time," he gestured towards me with his glass of wine.

"Alright, here's something most people don't know. I laugh." Maybe it was a bit too serious to start with. But, it was a fact. I wanted Mulder to know I wasn't a frigid bitch. I just had some boundary issues.

"I know you laugh, Scully. I love it when you laugh. Some days I make it a goal just to get a smile out of you. It's fun," he admitted. I was shocked. That explained why he acted goofy on some days.

"Alright, now it's my turn, and you're going to laugh."

I held up my Scouts Honor fingers. It couldn't be that bad.

"I am afraid of spiders. Actually, they give me the creeps. I'll take the flukeman anyday."

I broke my promise. A laugh squeaked out of me.

"Scully, you said you wouldn't laugh," he chuckled, but he wasn't mad. He seemed proud of himself.

"You're six feet tall, Mulder. The spider is probably more afraid of you."

"Yeah, I am also bigger than a grenade. Everyone is afraid of grenades."

"Mulder, are you telling me you wouldn't kill a spider for me," he giggled. Because I'm not a big fan of spiders either. One of us has to do the job.

"No. But I would hold a grenade for you."

I gave him an eye brow. But I knew Mulder would. He'd do anything for me.

"I already know that, Mulder. Tell me something I don't know."

"I saw your tattoo at the beach today, and I like it. I've never really seen it up close and personal," he blurted out. I don't think he meant to say it either.

"Sometimes I forget it's there. Out of sight out of mind. I thought about removing it."

"Don't," he lamented, and I raised both eyebrows.

"I just mean, I like it a lot. It's part of who you are, Scully. Come on. Doesn't it make you feel a little bit like a bad ass?"

"Yes. It does. But it reminds me that I was reckless. I guess I haven't lost that with my old age. So it's a nice reminder. I mean, I got a tramp stamp, Mulder." I opened up, somewhat embarrassed. What the heck was in this wine?

"Scully, you're not reckless or old. And you're definitely not a tramp. I like that wild side of you. And if you're old, I am ancient."

I still regretted my time in Philly. I damn near got myself killed because I was pissed at Mulder. Plus, I think somewhere deep down, I knew I had cancer.

"You aren't any one of those things," he assured me.

"We still have plenty of time, Mulder."

"Scully, you just never know. And I am getting really sick of wasting my best years."

I wanted to scream, "yeah, and I am sick of wasting my best boob and butt years on shitty men, so let's do this before gravity works. But, I didn't say that. I just nodded my head in agreement.

I would love to have sex with Mulder, while I am still hot. The chances are starting to look a bit better. And yes, it's only a matter of time before one of us breaks, and we rip each others clothes off. I just hope we're in the right place.

Just then the waiter walks up with our food, thankfully. This wine was making my lips a little loose. "Would you like another glass of wine, miss?"

Miss? That was very sweet. I expected a ma'am. Tonight was a good night, I thought to myself.

"We will both have another glass of wine."

The waiter walked off and I gave Mulder my famous 'what are you up to' look.

"Come on, Scully. Let's live a little. I know you love red wine with your seafood. Yet, another fun fact about you," he smirked. "We're not working, and we're just a five minute walk to the beach. It's like we're on vacation."

I wanted to say, 'yeah, except your ex is camping in the next room.' Again, I didn't say what was on my mind. Although, this second glass of wine might make things interesting. I'm a light weight.

"You're right, Mulder. It does feel like a vacation. It'll be a bummer to start working tomorrow," I responded.

"Yes, even though you're stuck with me," he added, but seemed honest.

I stabbed at my fish, not making eye contact. "Mulder, there's nobody I'd rather be with." And that was the truth.

"Fox-" I heard Diana call. What the Hell was she doing here, and how did she find us? I swear she has a tracker on him.

"Hi, Diana," Mulder tossed back.

"Hi, Agent Scully," she said, absently. I was surprised she even acknowledged me.

"Agent Fowely," I spat. I was still annoyed with her from earlier today. I guarantee she knew it too.

"Fox, you look wonderful. I like this suit on you. Charcoal suits you well. Oh god, are you guys under cover. Are you working right now," she exclaimed.

"No, why would you say that," Mulder asked, completely oblivious. It was almost adorable how clueless he could be. She was surprised that Mulder was out on a date with me. It was a jab at me.

"Oh, I just didn't expect you guys to be out together. Are you on a date," she snorted.

Clearly she tried to make a snarky remark. I went to go answer, to try to save Mulder the trouble of hurting my feelings again. I was tired of playing the game. I was throwing the towel in and going to hit the bench, like Mulder joked. My chances looked good earlier, but Diana was a sure thing. Couldn't blame a guy.

But, Mulder interjected before I could get a word in. "We decided this was a date, didn't we, Scully."

And I actually stuttered. "Uh-yea-yes, we are, I mean, we did." What the hell did I mean anyway. Smooth, Dana. She got a good laugh out of that. Damn.

I raised my right eyebrow. What the hell was he doing? This was bad. That was a mistake, and so was that second glass of wine. Mulder was drunk.

She seem thrilled, which I hated. "That's adorable." She walked over to Mulder, leaned down, and slipped her hotel key into his jacket pocket. She winked and said, "you can use my key or open the connecting door, Fox." And I knew that last part was for me to hear. She walked away, swaying her hips.

I whispered in a deep voice, "Mulder that was incredibly foolish. What are you doing?"

"Scully, it's fine. There has been a rumor about us dating and sleeping together for years."

"Mulder, it's different when it's true," I blushed.

"Just trust me. And don't think I missed that comment you just made. Please don't let her get to you."

"It's just- she doesn't like me. In fact, I think she wishes I never existed," I was defeated. My real problem was that key in Mulder's front pocket.

"First of all, who cares what she thinks about you or anything. I'm very glad you exist. I'm thinking about sending your mom flowers. She did a wonderful job with you. She kind of dropped the ball with Bill. But, I digress. Diana's like that because she thinks there is competition."

My heart sank. He was right. I mean, I thought I had a little chance. Oh well. There is always that guy in the forensic department that keeps hitting on me. He was a little short, kind of a know it all, and he didn't have perfect green eyes. Just brown. Though, it's not like I can be picky anymore. What was I doing here, in this dress, drinking red wine with a man out of my league. I should've known better.

Apparently, he saw my internal conflict. He's always been able to read me. "Scully," he reaches for my hand. With his other, he reaches into his coat pocket, takes her key out, and puts it on the table next to us. "Do you get it?" He couldn't have been more clear.

The wind was knocked out of me and something was happening in my stomach. Medically, I knew it was arrhythmia.

"I think so," I chocked out, not really trusting my voice, not wanting to assume, but doing it anyway. What else could it mean?

"Is that why you were upset with me at the beach," he quizzed. Busted.

"I wasn't necessarily mad at you, Mulder. I was more mad at myself."

"She is just a friend. Maybe not even a friend. She's more of a colleague at this point. She doesn't do it for me. There's no attraction.

"But you once were attracted to her," I pointed out.

"Here's another fun fact about me, Scully. When I was young, I was looking for a mother figure, and I was looking for someone to take care of me. I was a mess. But, I grew up. Now, I am just looking to spend the rest of my life with my best friend and to build with. I can't be a bachelor forever."

It sounded nice. I'd also like the same thing. "Mulder, I don't think the gunmen are into you in that kind of way," I teased.

"You joke, Scully. But, if Frohike doesn't win your heart over, I might be the next best thing."

"Do you even have a best friend, Mulder?" I did wonder. I thought it might be Frohike. But, it might be someone I don't know.

"Seriously, Scully?"

I nodded that I was very serious, and that I wanted to know this about him.

"You're my best friend, Scully. I thought you kind of knew that. Have I ever made you feel like you werent?"

"No, Mulder. I guess I had hoped, but I didn't want to sound like a loser and assume."

He actually laughed at me. "I'd never use that word to describe you. Stubborn and bewitching, but never a loser."

"Even though I am a girl," I asked with a smile.

"Especially since you're a girl!"

Mulder was being sweet and sensitive. I found that I really liked it and enjoyed this side of him. Open Mulder was a rare creature. Then again, maybe I didn't really know this side of him. I did get a flashback of wine with Eddie Van Blundht.

"Mulder, what's our safe word," I hesitated. I would be totally bummed, if this was another shape shifter thing.

"Peaches," he confidently stated.

Ever since the Eddie incident, as I call it, we came up with a code word so we'd know if one of us became a 'shape shifter.' Even though I didn't believe in such thing, I liked to be prepared. Mulder never told me why he picked that word. I assumed it was something sexual though.

"Relax, Scully, it's me. I can be romantic when I want to be. I just haven't really had a reason to slam dunk it, metaphorically speaking," he jested.

"And you do now?"

"We'll I am hoping so. But, sometimes you shoot and miss. And, it happens a lot. That's why I've been on the bench. Tell me I have a reason."

"You do. You can get off the bench, Mulder."

"She uses basketball references, ladies and gentlemen. She's the one," he announced, a little too loudly.

"Mulder, lower your voice. You look ridiculous."

"Nobody knows us here."

I smirked at him and let him have his way. The waiter took our plates and brought over the check, after we declined dessert. I reached for it while Mulder did.

"Scully, you're not paying."

"We can't put this on the bureau's card. Skinner will have a fit. We can split it."

"I am paying for this. You're too pretty to pay. And, I do not mean that in a sexist way. Don't slap me," he said, ducking.

"Well, thank you, Mulder. I'll get the next one."

"Oh, so you're saying there will be a next time? He shoots and scores, ladies and gentlemen," he fake shot a ball, cheering for himself.

"You're nuts, you know that."

"All the best people are a little quirky, Scully."

After Mulder signed the credit card slip, and left a generous tip, we walked out into the fresh air, with my arm through Mulder's arm. I know we had smiles on your faces.

The stroll to the hotel was nice. It was a bit chilly, but Mulder put his jacket on me and held me close. I felt like a sixteen year old all over again. Except, Mulder was better. Mulder would always be better. No sixteen year old boy ever treated me with so much tenderness.

"You want to come back to my room and watch a movie," I asked. I felt like I could take a step for this new part of our relationship. Mulder couldn't carry all the weight.

"I would like that very much, Scully. How about I pop over to my room and get out of this suit?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you in five," I remarked.

I slid out of my dress and removed my make-up. I hadn't brought the sexiest pajamas, but Mulder has already seen me at my worst. A purple, silk set wouldn't be the worst. As I was throwing my bottoms on, I heard a knock at my door. He was very punctual tonight.

"Hey, Mulder," I swung the door open.

"Hey, are you ready to watch some corny movies," he smiled.

"Yes, let's see what's on the tube. No sci-fi."

"Okay, but if I can't do sci-fi, you can't choose a romance."

"Fine." I flipped through the channels. "Hey, The Breakfast Club is on," I suggested.

"Yeah, I can do the breakfast club."

We climbed onto my bed, but stayed on top of the covers. It wasn't nearly cool enough for covers. About fifteen minutes into the movie, I hit his shoulder. I only woke up because a door slammed down the corridor.

"Oh, Mulder. I passed out on you, I am sorry. The wine made me sleepy," I groaned. My voice was throaty.

"It's okay, Scully. You're pretty when you drool," he joked, at least, I hoped.

"Funny. It's getting late. You better get back to your room."

"Can't I stay here," he tried. I almost said yes, too. But I thought Diana might try calling his room or knocking on his door, and it wouldn't do if she found him in here with me.

"We're on assignment, Mulder. We can't mix business with pleasure. We have an early morning tomorrow," I pushed him out of bed.

"Firm but fair," he agreed.

"I'll walk you to the door."

We both crawled out of bed, even though I didn't want him to go. And I walked him to the door, just like he would do for me at the end of the date. It's what typically happens at the end of every date, I think.

When I turned back to look and him and say good-night, he bent down and kissed me on the lips, tugging on my bottom lip, with a very gentle pressure. I didn't expect it, so I couldn't reciprocate, but I did make a small noise that sounded like a moan.

"Good-night, Scully. Thank you for a wonderful time. I'll see you bright and early," he smiled and walked down the hall.

I didn't even get to say good-night back. I was still in shock. Eventually, I came to my senses and walked back to bed. I was going to be up all night thinking about the kiss and dinner. But, I found out in the morning, I actually passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

RED


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Hope it's awesome!

I woke up early, feeling excited and rejuvenated. I'd fallen asleep happy last night. It's been a while since that has happened. I couldn't wait to see Scully's beautiful face again. I hoped she was feeling the same way I was. My heart would be crushed, if she told me that she thought last night was a mistake. I didn't think I could ever handle going back to the way things were before our date. God, that sounds pathetic. I haven't even slept with her yet. I say 'yet' like it's going to happen. But, you never know. A guy could hope. And I really hoped, because it was Scully or nobody. And I missed sex.

It was six-thirty in the morning, and I was ready to get the show on the road. I was feeling antsy, so I thought I would take a trip down to the continental breakfast. Maybe getting Scully some breakfast would earn me some brownie points, I thought with a devilish smile. Thankfully, after spending seven years with my partner, I knew what she liked to eat. Although, it wasn't hard to guess. Her approach on her order, at any restaurant, was just to go for the healthiest thing on the menu. I didn't get it, but that's one of the mysteries of Scully.

I walked into the breakfast room and went straight to the fruit. I figured some strawberries and non-fat yogurt would do the trick. I then grabbed her a strong, black coffee, with one creamer on the side. I stuck that in my pocket, just incase she wanted to add it herself. Scully's coffee order changed constantly. But, one thing I knew for sure was that she needed her caffeine fix. Although she was beautiful, she was an absolute bear before her caffeine. I didn't even dare bounce one theory off of her before coffee.

For myself, I decided on waffles with extra butter and syrup. And just because I don't care about my weight, I added strawberries and I found some powdered sugar lurking around. Maybe, if I was lucky, Scully would share my plate with me. I made sure to add an extra waffle, just incase. I always liked sharing food with Scully. She'd almost always use my fork, and sometimes, she'd even let me feed her. I figured the syrup would make her lick her lips a bit more than usual. I then wondered if she'd let me kiss her today. Probably not.

I slowly and very, very awkwardly, carried our breakfast and coffee to her room. I knocked with my elbow, hoping I wouldn't drop everything. I didn't want to go back down and do it all over again.

A fresh faced, towel clad, Scully opened up. She gave me that smile that made my knees weak. So I figured she was happy today too. Hmmm, I could work with this.

"Good morning, Scully," I said through a smile. I wanted to drop everything and run my tongue along her fresh, clean skin. I bet she tasted better than she smelled.

"Hi, Mulder," she sweetly responded. Oh, yeah. I could definitely work with this. "Whatchya got there," she looked at my findings.

"I brought us breakfast, but you look so good that I might drop it all. Help a guy out, would ya, Scully."

She giggled, a rare Scully giggle, and I saw the blush flush across her perfect chest.

"Mulder, you're incorrigible," she chided, reaching out for her breakfast, already knowing the waffles were mine.

While we sat on her bed and ate, I noticed that she kept eye balling my plate. I also noticed she didn't bother getting dressed. So she was comfortable around me. I smiled to myself.

I stabbed a waffle and strawberry, drenching it in syrup and held it out to her, waiting for her to brush me off. But she didn't! She looked me dead in the eye and closed her pretty, pink lips over my fork, slowly pulling the sweet food off. I gulped, but kept it together, I think. I did this for two more bites, and when I went to cut her another piece, she held up a hand.

"No more, Mulder, but thank you. You're a really bad influence on my diet," she smiled, and went back to her healthy breakfast.

I didn't get it. Scully was attractive to me in all shapes and sizes. Hell, the first two years, she was a bit chubby. But, I still thought she was just as beautiful as her toned, tight body now. I suspected it was more of a personal thing than anything. I decided to keep my thoughts to myself and not ruin our perfect morning.

"Scully, you're faith in me is very admirable," I mentioned, looking at her up and down. She did that cute crinkle thing with her eyebrows. I wanted to kiss it away.

"Of course, it is, Mulder. Why would you-" and she was up to speed. She breathed out a little 'oh' sound. I blushed, and she licked her spoon clean. Score for her. I was very uncomfortable.

"Ill go change," she got up.

"Don't. I am kidding with you, sort of. I can be an adult," I stabbed a piece of strawberry. "Here, sit back down and have another bite, it's just a strawberry." And she did. She really was something. No wonder I was in love with her. I wanted to call the Sheriff and tell him we wouldn't be making the briefing, then make love to her all day. But, I suspected that wouldn't do. It was going to be a long day, and I didn't have time for another cold shower. I was just going to have to pull it together.

"Finish eating, Mulder. I am going to go get ready."

"Are you kicking me out, Scully?"

"No, but I cant sit here and entertain you. We have work to do," she replied, coyly. Maybe my desire had been more obvious than I thought.

While Scully was getting ready, I turned towards the television to watch the news. Another hot day. I wonder if I could convince Scully to go back to the beach with me. As the news was airing, I kept sneaking peeks at Scully. Oddly enough, the mirror and sink were outside the bathroom. And, I was excited. It was like my own personal show. She was better than cable.

She looked in the mirror and made eye contact with me. "Mulder, you're staring," she smiled back at me.

"I know," I said. "You're pretty," I laid it on thick. I wondered if flattery would bother her. I always wanted to tell Scully how beautiful she was, but I feared getting the right hook.

"Okay," she hummed, brushing me off. "I am going to go get changed in the bathroom. I'll be ready in five," she announced.

"You could get changed out here," I tossed back, but she closed the door on me.

True to her word, five minutes later, Special Agent Dana Scully walked out looking ready to get shit done. She had her professional persona on. I suspected she wasn't to be messed with either, so I didn't even bother making a comment. This was Agent Scully. This was not Dana or even Scully. We had work to do, and I wasn't going to let her down. I could be mature, I told myself.

"Let's hit it, G-woman," one more quip for the road. I couldn't help myself.

She grabbed her briefcase, and we were out the door ready to solve some crime.

After forty minutes of catching up with the Sheriff, I already had my theory made. But we still had the briefing to get to, so we both grabbed an extra strong, black coffee. The motel stuff wasn't doing the trick. No surprise there.

And that's when it happened. I was so into Scully this morning, I forgot about Diana.

"Fox," she yelled from down the hall. She looked mad as hell too. I was standing next to Scully, shoulder to shoulder, which probably made things worse.

"Fox, can I speak with you...alone," she asked, making eyes at my partner. I cringed.

"Yeah, sure, Diana," I stuttered. Shit. She was going to make this an ordeal. I gave Scully a look. The look that said 'yeah, I did it again.' Thankfully I was better with Scully, and didn't do this stupid crap with her. Mostly because I loved her and was very afraid of her. Also because I am fond of all my body parts.

"It's okay, Mulder. I need to use the ladies room anyway," she brushed Diana off. Go, Scully. That's my partner. And just like that, she was gone. I wanted to follow her desperately.

"Fox, it's one thing to ditch me yesterday, but you didn't need to ditch me today too. It's rather embarrassing," she accused. I was a bit confused.

"Diana, we have two rental cars. One of them is yours. I thought that was why we rented two. I did not ditch you."

"Like Hell you didn't. We're partners. We leave and arrive together." And that sounded a bit like she was controlling me. I didn't like it at all.

"Actually, Scully is my partner. I came here today with my partner." I answered. I had done nothing wrong, and I wasn't about to be reprimanded for it.

"We're a team, Fox," she tried, one last time.

"A team," I whispered to myself. I couldn't believe it. "Why don't you remember that the next time you suggest we leave Scully behind to go somewhere. Besides, I thought Spender was your partner," I questioned. And, I didn't mention which Spender.

"That's a low blow," she responded, in a very calm voice. It was almost terrifying. "I was your partner first, don't forget that. I'm the one who helped open The X-files. Or, do you not remember?"

"You left," I raised my voice, earning a couple of stares.

"I see you're still mad about that," she answered, cooly.

"I hold no grudge. However, Scully is my partner now. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Oh my god, Fox. Are you two sleeping together," she laughed, feeling victorious. "Is that why you didn't come to my room last night," she whispered.

"No." I answered, truthfully.

"Come off it, Fox. I know you."

"We're not sleeping together. Drop it, Diana," I grumbled. I didn't want to be having this conversation at all. I wanted to tell her that I didn't come to her room because I wasn't at all interested, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Than what is the deal? If you're not sleeping with her, what's with this charade. It's not like she has anything else to offer you." And I started to see why Scully disliked Diana. I briefly felt bad for ever doubting her. Damn.

"Diana-" and I felt a small hand on my forearm, calming me down. I knew that hand. I'd know that touch anywhere.

"Mulder, it's time. The briefing is about to begin. Let's go," she whispered. I nodded in agreement.

We found a couple chairs in the conference room and made ourselves comfortable. Diana chose to stand in the back, which suited me just fine. I wondered if the conversation was over. I somehow doubted it.

"Mulder," she looked at me through her long lashes. Her eyes were large and wet. They were the color of cobalt blue, my absolute favorite. "She doesn't bother me anymore. What she says about me, means nothing. You can't go around fighting my battles and defending my honor. Some people just don't like me," she tried explaining, but I wasn't understanding at all. Who wouldn't like Scully? She's perfect. Shes kind, smart, resourceful, funny, beautiful, and she smelled good. What wasn't to like?

"Yes, I can, Scully. Don't try to stop me. It's not right. She had no reason to attack you," I defended myself. "I am always going to fight for you. So you might as well just let me do it."

"Well, okay. But I just want to go on record and say that sometimes it's just not worth it," she shrugged, then added, "You know what I'd really love is some cream for this coffee."

I wanted to laugh at the face she made. I remembered the creamer I had stuck in my pocket this morning. I was elated. I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled it out, gently setting it next to her coffee cup. She looked at me with wide eyes, like I had done a magic trick.

"Do I even want to know," she laughed. I got a full on Scully smile.

"I grabbed it from the continental breakfast this morning and forgot to give it to you," I smiled, feeling very proud of myself.

"Remind me to kiss you later," she remarked, opening the creamer and dumping it in her coffee that will probably put hair on our chests.

I went to go respond to her comment, but the sheriff cut me off and began the briefing. Saved by the bell, Scully. It was going to be one Hell of a day, I thought to myself for at least the third time today.


End file.
